1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head wear/eye protection namely helmets and goggles. More particularly the present invention relates to improved head and eye protection in which novel apparatuses are attached to a new platform “goggle frame” that is used in conjunction with a helmet that envelopes a wearer's head. The current invention also includes any type of eyewear that these innovations may apply to with or without the use of protective headwear.
2. General Background of the Invention
Motorcycle riders typically wear a helmet that has a wind screen or face shield of some sort. These types of head gear or head wear vary depending upon the type of motorcycle or use thereof. There are basically two types of motorcycles. The most common type is a road version which spends most of its time on paved highways, streets, parking lots and the like. A second type of motorcycle is an off-road machine that is used to traverse the back country. These off-road machines are configured to carry a rider through forests, fields, mountains and deserts. Such environments can be dirty and dusty. For this reason, many off-road motorcycle riders prefer to wear goggles instead of a face shield. However, goggles suffer in that they can severely restrict the field of view of the wearer.
Typically, a motorcycle helmet has a forward viewing opening that is bordered by an upper edge of the helmet and a pair of side edges. These edges surround the forward viewing opening and provide the only area that is available for the placement of goggles. Goggles are typically small and thus restrict the user's field of vision. They are necessary for providing a seal against dirt and dust, especially when off road. Goggles are commonly used by off-road motorcycle riders to protect the eyes from dust, dirt, debris, etc.
Current modern goggle base structure has not changed since its first inception. Basically it is a foam wrapped frame placed around the face with a lens and venting. Its major limitation is the interior structural parameter of the facial opening of the helmet. This limited space has stifled any new development of the modern goggle frame to design and build on. The current invention will allow for a new goggle frame platform for designing a multitude of innovative components for the head/eye protection industry.
There have been many attempts to solve the issues attributed to the modern goggle. These relate to fit, comfort, ventilation, air filtration, heat, cold, environmental elements (water, mud, snow, dust, sand, rocks, dirt, etc.), vision, and other issues that may affect the goggle. Some have been successful due to advancements in material technology and others were limited to the parameters. The parameters set for the modern goggle has stifled its ability to evolve and create new designs solutions for the issues attributed to it. The current modern goggle has become a billboard for cosmetic style and graphic design exercises. The current modern goggle frame has reached its limit.
Being able to provide a new frame platform via the current invention opens endless design possibilities for new solutions and can even revive old ones that were not possible until now.
The present invention replaces the parameters of the modern goggle with new parameters allowing endless design possibilities for the new frame platform. This current invention provides the next step in the evolution of the goggle. The next generation goggle will be a true example of Form follows Function.
Some goggle arrangements have been patented. The following possibly relevant US Patents and US Patent Applications are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,262,125, 4,686,712, 4,918,753, 5,666,663, 5,987,652, 6,694,530, 6,732,383, U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2002/0104153, 2003/0101507, 2004/0143879.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,686,712; 4,918,753; and 6,694,530 disclose goggles for a motorcycle helmet where the goggles attach in some way directly to the helmet.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,262,125; 5,987,652; and US Publication No. 2004/0143879 disclose helmets with attached goggle arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,383 and US Publication No. 2003/0101507 disclose goggles designed to be worn with a helmet.